Would You?
by BurningWhiteTwilight
Summary: Kai wants to know something so he asks his boyfriend some questions. Will he be happy with the answers? Or will he be more hurt than ever? Yaoi MXM. Miguel/Kai


**Title: Would You?**

**Pairing: Miguel/Kai, a small mention of Ray/Claude**

**Summary: Kai wants to know something so he asks his boyfriend some questions. Will he be happy with the answers? Or will he be more hurt than ever?**

**Time: Takes place after BEGA.**

**NOTE: This is my first one-shot so please be gentle. This is kind of a test. So enjoy! Oh and there's some Yaoi in this. Don't like, don't read.**

**

* * *

**It was a beautiful evening at the beach. The setting sun reflected in the water giving it a yellow-red glow. Couples could be seen walking along the shores hand in hand.

One couple in particular walked hand in hand along the beach. A tall blond male with blue eyes turned his head to smile lovingly at his smaller boyfriend. The slightly younger male had gorgeous crimson eyes, duel hair and blue markings on his face.

Miguel and Kai.

No one had thought of them getting together. It was a surprise to most. Except Ray and Claude.

Miguel and Kai had started out as friends, but they both harbored secret deeper feelings about each other. They wouldn't tell each other though for fear of ruining what friendship they had. How they got together you ask? Well simply put, Ray got tired of their dancing around each other and had decided that it was his job to do something about it.

His plan was rather cliché but it did the trick in the end. Ray had gotten his boyfriend, Claude to lead his team leader Miguel into a locker room, while Ray brought Kai into the same locker room. Once both males were inside, Claude and Ray locked the doors keeping the two trapped.

The two team captains were confused when Ray shouted something along the lines of, "You can't come out until you tell each other your feelings!"

It took a few seconds to click in but once it did Kai began to blush and mutter darkly in russian. Miguel also blushed but decided he might as well. He also figured actions are stronger than words so he immediately pulled the phoenix into his arms and kissed him square on the lips.

… And the rest is history.

That happened about four months ago and although they weren't intimate with each other quite yet – it was still unsure territory to Kai and Miguel refused to push his boyfriend into it – they still feel very strongly for each other.

So now they walk along the beach. Kai smiled lightly and tightened his hold on Miguel's hand. There had been some questions, two actually, on his mind but he was unsure of how to ask them. Kai still sometimes has doubts of the relationship. He had fears. Fears of Miguel leaving him, fears of being alone and unloved. He knows it's silly, but he can't help it. He knows that his blond boyfriend won't ever hurt him in any way. He just doesn't want to be hurt again. He's had enough of that to last a lifetime.

But let's not get into that.

Kai decides he might as well just ask Miguel straight out. So he stepped in front of his boyfriend, stopping them from walking.

"Miguel, I want to ask you something." Kai said softly and unsurely, still holding onto Miguel's hand.

Miguel looked the phoenix questionably. "What is it?"

"…Do…" he paused, trying to figure out how to word the first question. "Would you want to be with me forever?"

"No." ouch. That hurt him.

Effectively hiding any hurt he felt, Kai asked his second and final question. "If I were to leave or die…would you cry?"

"No." Kai visibly flinched this time. That was it.

Kai let go of Miguel's hand. He knew this would happen. He knew that the gargoyle would eventually tire of him. Everyone does at some point. And Kai can't blame him. Who would want to date someone with as many emotional issues as him?

Kai tried to hide his hurt but his eyes gave him away. Quietly he turned around and was going to walk away when a hand grabbed his arm firmly. The grip wasn't tight in a way to hurt him, as if to say, "Where do you think you're going?" but just tight enough as if to say, "Wait, I wasn't finished."

So Kai turned back to the blond but kept his head down, his bangs covering his sad red eyes.

Miguel then spoke. "I don't want to be with you forever, I NEED to be with you forever." Kai blushed but kept his head down. Then Miguel pulled Kai right into his arms. "And if you died or walked away I wouldn't cry," he titled Kai's chin so that the phoenix would face him and told him firmly. "I'd die." He saw Kai's eyes widen and the blush increase before he locked lips with Kai.

The kiss was sweet but passionate at the same time. Miguel slipped his tongue into Kai's waiting mouth as he listened, pleased with the little noises of pleasure Kai was making. Pulling apart, Miguel smiled at Kai as he kissed away some stray tears that had managed to slip out of crimson red eyes.

Smiling at his boyfriend, Kai asked one more question. "Would you love me forever Miguel?"

"No. I'll love you for much longer than that." And they met in another kiss under the setting sun.

* * *

So what did you think? I actually got this idea from an e-mail I got from my friends. It was actually a girl asking some guy these questions and I got the idea from that.

Was it good for my first one-shot? Send me some reviews and let me know what you think.

Until next time!

Tenshi


End file.
